It is known to provide two transmission fluid pumps in transmissions having a torque converter. One of the pumps may be configured to supply transmission fluid to the torque converter during torque converter operation. It may be desirable to selectively supplement the supply of transmission fluid to the torque converter with transmission fluid supplied by the other pump.